Drama
by CometFern
Summary: Kel and everyone has to take drama class...I dunno, just a spur of the moment kind of fic ^_^


Untitled Chapter One: The Dreadful News   
  
Ok, this is just a little thing I wrote out of boredom. I KNOW I haven't finished my last fic yet, and I promise I will, I just wasn't in the mood to finish it tonight.   
  
  
Kel's eyes got wide. And wider, as her jaw dropped lower, and lower. This was NOT happening. It was just a dream. She pinched herself, and was still trying to wake herself up when Neal, Cleon, Merric, and Owen walked up to where she was standing.   
  
"Um...Kel...generally it is NOT a good thing to stand in the hall inflictiong pain on yourself." Merric told her, staring at the red marks on her arm.   
  
"Yeah, what are you doing? Hey! Is it some ancient Yamani training method? Can you teach me?" asked Owen eagerly, and, always the enthusiastic learner, started to pinch himself fervently.   
  
Watching Owen, Neal sighed. "She's finally lost it. Now Kel, just because you haven't had a nice colorful bruise for a while doesn't mean you have to do it yourself. Anyone of us would be glad to help you out if you asked nicely."   
  
Kel glared at him, but instead of a comeback, just pointed at a sheet of parchment on the wall. In large twirly handwriting was the horrible news: 'All second, third, and fourth year pages will now be required to attend a drama class three days a week until the month of April, when the pages will demonstrate their new knowledge in a chosen play. This class is NOT optional, and will begin during the first week of February. The new schedules will be announced by the training master during the lunch period. '   
  
The boys reacted in a way quite similar to Kel's, except for Neal, who, on the contrary, looked quite excited. A smile lit his face, as he started speaking to the others a mile a minute.   
  
"This'll be great! I can't wait 'till it starts. I wonder what play they'll choose? I hope they don't let the Stump choose the actors-"   
  
Cleon cut him off with a grim laugh. "Yeah, Lord Wyldon couldn't recognize a good acting job if it crawled into his eye and jumped out his ars." The others laughed, while Kel got a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
"Actually, I think it would be nice if he chose the actors. He dislikes all of us so much he'd just tell us to make props or something!" she told them.   
  
"Or he'd give us all the lead roles 'cause he knows how much we'd dislike it." sighed Merric   
  
Neal looked surprised. "What's so bad about a drama class?"   
  
They all glared back at him. "We're supposed to be training to be knights, not little kiddies frolicking around in costumes!" cried Cleon.   
  
Neal frowned at him . "That's not all there is to acting. Many of the old plays are considered great literature, and acting itself is an art."   
  
Kel glared at him. "If your such an expert, then howsabout giving us a demonstration?" All the others agreed whole-heartedly.   
  
Neal looked around him, motioned with his hands for silence, then began with a flourish.. "Of course, I shall demonstrate my superior ability to such novices as yourselves. Now, I beseech of you, silence." Then he strode about the hallway, waving his hands and talking in various accents in a display, which Kel had to admit, no matter how eccentric it was, was impressive. However, she cracked up laughing when Cleon pushed Neal out of the way and did his own little display.   
  
"Ah, fair damsel and brave men, I shall now demonstrate to you the ancient and beautiful art of acting in a scene which I shall call: My Father's Steward gets Extremely Drunk."   
  
"How very creative" muttered Neal, but started laughing when Cleon staggered across the room, swinging his arms about and singing horribly off-key. He then swaggered over to Kel, and leaned on her shoulder. "Hey there, hot lady...would yoush like to get a drink wish me?" Then he collapsed on the floor.   
  
Even Neal clapped and cheered when Cleon got up and bowed. Then he turned to Kel and smiled. "Cleon's little display reminded me of why we came to look for you. We're all going over to the Dancing Dove to have a little fun. Would you like to come?"   
  
Kel replied with great enthusiasm that indeed she would, she needed a little fun after the dreadful news. They started down the hallway, laughing as Neal joined Cleon in his act and they staggered along, their arms linked, singing a drinking song together.   
  
  
He he he.....well, there ya go, now everyone can see the product of my boredom. ^_^ I guess I might write another chapter if anyone likes it. What happens next is vague....something along the lines of Merric and Owen sneaking a large amount of alcohol into Neal and Cleon's drinks....who knows....   
  
~CometFern 


End file.
